jasons_rampagefandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Palomino
"Kenny, you're my pal, but a problem I see is that you don't plan ahead." 'Adam Palomino '''was a counselor at Camp Crystal lake and the Tritagonist of Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage. Personality Adam is friendly, kind, and humorous. He is noted to be smart and a big fan of movies. He is commonly noted to be Kenny's second in command and is known for his crude and often times lewd humor. When angry, he is infamous for his highly creative cursing. Appearance Adam Palomino wears a leather jacket decorated with pins, a plain t-shirt, denim jeans, and high top sneakers. Pre-Crystal Lake Before hearing about Crystal Lake, Adam had known Kenny Riedell in high school, and they both were friends. Additionally, he is a former mechanic. Adam and Kenny were also among the trainees to be a part of the training session for the campgrounds, where he placed third only behind Kenny and Brandon. Crystal Lake Adam makes his first appearance with Rob Dier, who he is also friends with. Kenny proceeded to make a joke about Chad Kensington, to which Adam finds funny. Adam is also revealed to have a crush on A.J. Mason, which Rob points out. Adam then witnesses Tiffany Cox's flirting with Rob, and asks Rob if he needs to "get one out", which Kenny finds hilarious. Adam is later asked by Kenny to take everyone's orders for dinner, and he requests to have a burger and a Bud Light beer. Seconds later, after Adam tells the orders, Kenny forgets to hang up and Adam asks why they hadn't made jokes about Tiffany wanting a hotdog, and reveals that Eric makes stories about himself and Deborah, much to Kenny's amusement. At the campfire, Adam makes fun of Tiffany's antics, and is present for truth or dare. He is dared by Deborah to say his crush, and Tiffany says if he refuses, he must strip. Due to his crush, A.J., being present, she removes his jacket and dares Eric to punch Vanessa. At the end of the game, Adam is only wearing his pants, and is chosen by Deborah for most attractive counselor. He is also present when Kenny tells his story and praises Eric's insult towards Chad. While Kenny goes to talk to Rob, Adam goes to use the bathroom and additionally, he proceeded to ask A.J. out, which she accepted, leaving him unaware of Rob's death until Kenny informs him when he's with Eric and Vanessa. He later finds Brandon and joins up with Kenny and Deborah at the cabin, where he informs Kenny that Kenny needs a plan, and follows him to Birch Ridge. Adam later appears after Kenny learns from Jenny Myers that Chad and Tiffany are having sex, and Adam is able to take the doorknob off and kick the door open to get into the bathroom, much to Kenny's displeasure. Adam also assists Brandon and Eric with separating Kenny from Chad and Tiffany after he angrily yells at them. Adam is originally assigned with Kenny and Deborah to get the cars, but ends up staying back with Deborah when Chad goes instead. It is later revealed his car, along with many others, were sabotaged. Adam confronts Chad after Jason Voorhees attacks and injures Kenny, but backs off once Chad explains himself. He is the one to hear Tiffany's masturbating to Kenny, and is horrified when Tiffany is attacked and killed by Jason and her head flies through the window. Adam is among the first counselors to make it the cabin. He is later shown talking with A.J., Deborah, Eric, and Kenny, and is present when Jenny announces she found a radio and Kenny is able to call Tommy Jarvis. During the time Kenny, Brandon, and Eric were out, Adam and A.J. bonded and created a spiked bat, which Kenny tries out. Adam is also present when Kenny, Eric, and Tommy arrive and is visibly angered when hearing Brandon's fate. He also witnesses Vanessa's death and escapes the cabin. In the new cabin, he witnesses Chad snap and begin threatening everyone with Tommy's gun and sees him accidentally shoot and kill A.J., much to his horror. He then witnesses Chad's death seconds later. After escaping, Adam is shown to be devastated over A.J.'s death, and as a result, is the only counselor to not accompany Tommy, Kenny, Deborah, and Jenny to Jason's shack, where Deborah would die. Moments later, Adam would work with Kenny to remove Jason's mask, and saves Kenny from Jason and knocks off Jason's mask. Unfortunately, Adam is then slammed neck-first on a broken window, breaking his neck and killing him. Aftermath Despite it being unknown what happened to Adam's body, it can be assumed that Adam's body was recovered and a funeral was held for him. In Kenny's letter to him, he is described as the hardest to write, and had plans with him for the future, such as being the best man to his wedding. Killed Victims * A.J. Mason ''(Indirectly caused, accidental) * Chad Kensington (Indirectly caused, accidental) * Himself (Caused, sacrifice) Death Killed by * Jason Voorhees * Kenny Riedell (Caused, Accidental) * Himself (Caused, sacrifice) After Adam is able to prevent Jason from killing Kenny and is able to remove his mask, Jason grabs Adam by the legs and smashes him neck first on a broken window sill, breaking his neck and killing him. Relationships A.J. Mason "Finally, a guy who makes me NOT want to pull my hair out." - A.J. Mason talking about Adam. Prior to the events at Crystal Lake, Adam was noted to have a crush on A.J., but was worried she'd reject him due to her sarcastic personality. However, while Kenny was talking with Rob, it was revealed that Adam asked out A.J. and A.J. accepts, strengthening their bond into a romantic relationship. A.J. also described Adam as someone "who doesn't want her to pull her own hair out". They also bond while creating the spiked bat, with A.J. joking that Adam wanted to make a replica barbed wire bat. However, their relationship is cut short when Chad accidentally shoots A.J. in the stomach. At this, Adam is devastated and depressed over her death. Kenny Riedell "Kenny, you're my pal, but a problem I see is that you don't plan ahead." - Adam confronting Kenny Riedell and giving advice. Kenny and Adam had knew each other before the Crystal Lake incident, and were good friends. Adam is usually the only one who can get away with insulting Kenny due to his close friendship and Kenny's appreciation of Adam's humor. Additionally, after Kenny finished his scary story, Adam was among the few who clapped. When Jason attacked, Adam admitted that despite Kenny being his friend, he noted that Kenny tended to not think ahead, causing Kenny to begin thinking in a way Adam requested. Their relationship is slightly stained however when Adam recklessly kicks a door open to get to Tiffany and Chad and when Kenny yells at Chad and Tiffany. However, when Kenny is injured by Jason, Adam assumes Chad hurt him and requests Kenny get help, showing he still cares for Kenny. After Kenny, Eric, and Tommy return from the phonebox, Adam is revealed to have made a weapon for Kenny, showing more loyalty to him, as well as letting him into the cabin after Kenny was able to escape from Jason. Later, Kenny comforts Adam over A.J.'s death, and while fighting Jason, Kenny is horrified and devastated when Adam is killed, and Kenny is able to avenge Adam by killing Jason. In the epilogue, Kenny describes Adam's letter as the hardest to write, showing how haunted he was by Adam's death. Additionally, according to Kenny, he was going to have Adam as his best man at his wedding and vice versa. Rob Dier "Think Adam will notice?" - Rob Dier asking if he can have one of Adam's smokes. Adam and Rob were shown to be good friends as Adam was the one who picked him up when Rob apparently didn't have a car. He also was seen joking with him on occasion, and Rob also asked Kenny if Adam was going to mind if Rob took one of his cigarettes, showing respect for Adam's belongings. When Rob is killed and Kenny reveals it to Adam, Adam is greatly saddened by his death. Jenny Myers While not interacting much, it is assumed that since they worked together and that Jenny suggested that he and Kenny buy her and Tommy time to escape that Jenny placed a lot of trust in him. It is unknown how she felt after Adam died. Tommy Jarvis Like a number of the other remaining counselors, Adam placed a large amount of trust in Tommy. It is unknown how Tommy felt after Adam's death. Eric LaChappa While not interacting much, it is shown that Eric and Adam had a good and friendly relationship, such as when Adam praises Eric for his insult towards Chad and willingness to help Eric when he is injured. It is unknown how he felt about Eric's death, but it is likely he was saddened by it. Deborah Kim While not interacting much, it is possible they had a good relationship due Adam praising Deborah with defenses. Brandon Wilson While not interacting much, it can be assumed they have a good relationship due to them working together to prevent Kenny from attacking Chad, and Adam angrily slammed his fist on the wall when hearing about Brandon's death. Tiffany Cox "A bit direct right?" - Adam on Tiffany Cox's antics. While not interacting much, it is assumed Adam finds humor in Tiffany's antics, such as stimulating fellatio with a hot dog. He also was amused when he could hear Tiffany masturbating to Kenny from another cabin, but was horrified when Tiffany was killed. Vanessa Jones While not interacting much, it is possible that they had a neutral relationship, and was horrified when she died. Chad Kensington "Why couldn't it be Jason, why did it have to be that fucking bastard?" - Adam angrily ranting at Chad Kensington after he killed A.J.. Chad and Adam had an extremely poor relationship, with Adam constantly mocking Chad much to his displeasure. Adam is shown to also not place a lot of trust in Chad, and is aware of Chad's hatred towards Kenny. Their relationship reaches the point of no return when Chad shoots and kills A.J., causing Adam to be unforgiving towards Chad. Despite this, he is shocked by his death, but mostly by Jason showing up, showing how little he cared for Chad. Quotes * "So Kenny does have a sense of humor." * "Hey Rob, you need to get one out?" * "Did I cast a spell on you or something?" * "I'm surprised that you didn't talk about Tiffany wanting a hot dog...the amount of jokes I can make about that are infinite." * "He's more attractive than Chad and his red ass cleaner." * "What'd you expect?...For him to pick us all up and carry us out?" * "Yeah, I wanted barbed wire but we couldn't find any." * "Tiffany, Brandon, Vanessa, Eric, Rob, A.J., who's next?!" Trivia * It is hinted that Adam may watch The Walking Dead, due to him wanting to create a barbed wire bat. * Adam is shown to be a smoker. * Adam's favorite beer is Bud Light, which Kenny says is weak. * Adam is The Swooce's main. ** Additionally, Adam was labeled as Swooce's favorite character. * Adam used to work as a mechanic. * In the Friday the 13th one-shots, Adam is notable for his creative cursing and rage, with examples such as: ** "Yeah fuck you cunt...and it bounced off your cock!" ** "I didn't finish because ass dick fuck McGee Kenny got in my way 90% of the fucking time!" ** "YOU DON'T GO OVER ANYTHING, YOU JUMP A FUCKING PUBE HAIR IN THE AIR!" ** "I HIT HIM, WENT UP AROUND HIS FUCKING STUPID PINK BREAST CANCER AWARENESS LINE BULLSHIT, AND FUCKING DIED AGAIN!" ** "KENNY YOU ARE THE LUCKIEST FUCKING PLAYER AT THIS STUPID, NO SKILL ASS BULLSHIT GAME!" ** "Fuck you Chad, you're a bitch and your mom has no tits!" ** "You overgrown asscouch!" ** "YOOO! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT FLAG! IT'S ALMOST AS BIG AS MY DICK!" ** "She goes, 'My son's a whore. Ya done suck like five other girl's pussies!'" ** "I'm gonna throw some shit at some other shit!" ** "YOU STUPID BLUE DICK TIPPED FUCK!" ** "THIS IS SO DIFFICULT I WANT TO PUNCH MYSELF IN THE DICK!" ** "I WANT TO SLAM MY DICK INTO A CABINET!" ** "YOU BIG FUCKING WHALE!" ** "YOU COCK LICKING...Butthole." ** "Fucking cock licking fucks!" ** "No pussylips!" ** "Fuck you, you fucking wiener eaters!" ** "Holy tittysprinkles!" ** "Fucking red shell faggot!" ** "I hope Joe fucking shits on your floor." ** "Camping raccoon cunt!" ** "Fuck my dick in the ass dude!" ** "Way to fucking go Brandon, nobody would've laughed at that clip even if you killed him anyway you goddamn piece of shit!" ** "No, my fucking pussy!" ** "You fucking AIDS monkey piece of shit!" ** "God f’ing dammit in the bitch...tits." ** "Put me in the cup you dumb bitch with your stupid floppy tits!" ** "Are you fucking my pussy and ass?!" ** "Fuck you Kenny, you're a faggot and no one loves you." ** "Crouch Elvis you big headed fuck." ** "I saw this move back in the day in MW3, the ole ring around the retard rosy and then he fuckin stabbed him with the shovel!" ** "Oh look at me, my names Vanessa, and I can't control my raging ovaries!" ** "When I was flirting with A.J., I just pretended to give a fuck about Overwatch, even though I hate that fuckin' game. That's what I did. I'm like, 'Oh, this game is great! You're terrible at it, but... I wanna see your boobs." ** "Purchase Minecraft. Record some videos. Get some subscribers. Talk to little kids. Have sex with them!" ** "I hope you get fucking chlamydia." ** "When I look at your lips, I only see penis!" ** "Well I got caught with my dick out! Fuck me then." ** "There's sand in my vagina!" ** "FUCKING STARS! RED SHELLS! HOLY SHIT! ANOTHER RED SHELL! OH GOD THE HUMANITY!" ** "I got a dick like a pool cue. I never hit the walls, I just stab the back of the cervix. That's all I do. It's actually nothing but pain." ** "You stupid janitor faggot!" ** "Stupid boombox cucklord fuck!" ** "Guy on truck just fucking destroyed my whole fucking heritage!" ** "Fuck he popped my pussy!" ** "Come on Kenny, unhinge your jaw like a snake and take it all!" ** "I am going to shove my fist, right into your ass, hard and fast...not in a sexual way, in an 'I am pissed off at you' way!" ** "Look out faggot!" ** "What's everyone doing in my apartment?...Are we having a gangbang?" ** "Oh shit there goes my cock ring!" **After firing a gun to break up an argument* "Holy shit this thing is loud!" **"I dropped my monster condom that I use for my magnum dong!" **Telling a story* "I was man-spider, totally different, yes I was having an argument with Angie because a couple weeks before, we had some make-up sex in a dumpster out in the back of Wendy's...she incorporated a bun in the love making, she took the dough, and rolled it up into a ball, and she- we were going berserk, she loves that kinda stuff, and I admit I do too." **"Hey ladies, I'm Frack...shit!" ***After Tiffany told Adam to accept Chad's friend request* I don't wanna be his friend I wanna shoot him in the face. **Hearing a spoiled kid is likely going to destroy his stuff* "I'm going to whip this little bitch in the face if she touches my shit!" **"Knock it off you lazy bitch!" **Telling another story* "I occupied my mind by immersing myself in the culture, taking in the cuisine...but mostly doing cocaine." **"Did you bang my whore wife?!" **"Think I came out the pussy drawing Mozart?" **"Excuse me! I'm not the one who shit all over the wall!" **"Oh my god...my ass is bleeding..." **"You like getting kicked in the cunt?" **"I LOVE ITEMS! I LOVE ITEMS! Oh cool, dude, double red shell, Kenny you have the fattest dick in the world!" **"You fucking taint snipper!" **Cards Against Humanity* "What's my secret power?" "Rubbing my hand further and further up her thigh"...until I'm fucking elbow deep!" "We were playing a game of Chicken, and she never said 'chicken', so now I'm up to my fucking 12th knuckle. (chuckles) I'm so up there I'm using her mouth like a puppet! **"Pedos in Speedos, down by the beach. Pedos in Speedos, watch where they reach! They gonna take your kids, they gonna fuck 'em t'night! They gonna take your kids, they gonna treat them right!" **(answering Rob's question about "facing the fear of clowns by raping one") "Look, you understand that the only reason why I'm here, so that I can fuck this clown, so that you'll be like 'Wow, this clown is really submissive and takes some good ass dick!' So that way, you don't have to. Right? I mean you get that, right? I'm doing this for you, Rob! I'm balls deep in fucking Ronald McDonald right now, cause you're afraid of him! Do you know what McDonald's arches are shaped after? Ronald, after I FUCKED DAT ASS UP!" **"Picture it; Little Adam Palomino, approximately 12-14 years old. I don't know, it doesn't matter. I'd been on a week long camping trip with my fellow brethren, and then got home and was eager to have a quick wank. And it happened so quickly and with such velocity, that before I knew it, I had busted a nut on my own forehead! Truth to be told, one of the best nuts I ever had." **"Public service announcement: if you jerk off 25 times a day, it is that bad. Your dick's gonna look like a hot dog that someone put in the microwave for 12 minutes. It's like, all split and burst at the ends and shit." **"Oh my god, it's a three foot tall dildo! What the fuck?! It's real! There's a bitch posing next to it and it looks like a dwarf! IT'S $500!!" **"Tiffany, why is your vagina loose?" I heard Tiffany put a whole fucking watermelon up there last week. She spit the seeds back out like a fucking Tommy gun. And do you know what the crazy thing was? It was a seedless watermelon!" **"Thanks Einstein! Shut the fuck up!" **"Ever feeling hungry? Are you a poor college kid? Why not just slurp on your own hair? You could be like Marilyn Manson and uninstall two ribs and slurp on your own cock!" **"I like how these people are just like "there is no downside." Uh, except for dying of a heart attack because your blood is so fucking thick it's like pumping jelly through a fuckin' straw. That's what your heart would have to do to your blood. It's nothing but fat and salt." **"Come on drive you stupid retard fuck!" **"KENNY YOU COCK EATING FUCK...BITCH! With your stupid fucking titties..." **"Will you monetize me now, Youtube?! Look! I'm dressing up in costume, like the Spiderman and Elsa bullshit, but I've just got no one to fuck!" **"Lemme tell you about a porcupine's balls, they're small and they don't give a SHIT!" **"If she was a car, she would be a Four Door Ford Whore, bitch!" **"I love my Grandma Jenelle, she's the sweetest person in the entire world, and God bless her. BUT SHE'S OLD AS FUCK!" **"Why don't you make like a banana and SHIT!" **"Tonight, on 'Unsolved Mysteries', find out who gives a shit about Big Foot. UPDATE! Apparently nobody gives a shit so FUCK HIM! UPDATE! Last night somebody broke in and stole $5 worth of shit from my PLACE! That's right, $5 worth of BULL SHIT!" **"She's a bitch! I called her a bitch right in front of her tits!" **"PISSING OUT THE WINDOW AND SHITTING OUT THE WINDOW ARE 2 DIFFERENT THINGS!" **"My ass could write a better song than these guys, with one cheek tied behind my balls!" **"I don't want to switch phone companies. You can stick those 5 cent Sundays up your fucking ass!" **"ALRIGHT! WHO WRINKLED MY AC/DC POSTER, PISSED IN THE SEAT, AND HID MY KEYS?" **"BITCH! I LOVE YOU!" **"Damnit these fishsticks are as hard as tits!" **"IM TOO PISSED TO GIVE A SHIT!" **"I DON'T GIVE A DEAD MOOSES' LAST SHIT!" **"FUCK SALT!" **"HOLY SHIT! I gotta Go! Some squirrel's fucking my tomatoes!" **"WHO'S THE FUCKBOY WITH THE TUBA?" **"HE WAS A LONG-LEGGED, PISSED OFF, PUERTO RICAN!" **"Ronald Mc-Goddamn-Donald." **"It's easy for Dennis to give a shit because Dennis is so full of shit!" **"You can go to JollyPirate Doughnuts and take a two hour shit for all I care!" ***Talking to Kenny* Well right now we're at the ass end of the Westboro Baptist Church." **"I'm going to take a piss, and when I come back, I'm going to talk about the Mighty Duck Movies." **"Fuck you Head and Shoulders!" **"I'll throw my shoe at your fat ass!" **"That's not Mickey Mouse, that's just tit dirt!" **"I had to turn all my clocks back an hour, by the time I got to the last clock MY ASS HAD TURNED TO JELLO!" **"Fashion Bug...I'd like to meet the name of the motherfucker who named it "Fashion Bug" and shove a broom up his ass." **"Holy shit! Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Go put a shirt on! You look like 200 pounds of bird shit!" **"I'm not doing this for you! I'm just doing it for that bitch at McDonalds!" **"I'm gonna slap your bunny dick!" **"Eat my fish dick!" **"Slut in the fuck!" **"Eat every fucking part of my...dick!" **"I think I just shot a fucking ostrich!" **"Go brush your teeth it smells like DICK." **"Oh my god if I would've fucking hit it I would've fucking creamed my pants" **"At this point I'd rather brush my teeth with a pair of dicks" **"I gave that motherfucker a buzz-cut" **"This game is actually slower paced than a turtle's sex life" **"I love you so much but your breath smells like a walrus ass" **"I'm a fucking fruitcup" **"I would love to be able to use Photoshop and manipulate all these photos to put my face on the backside of a fucking shaved bear" **"That is my heart shitting itself into my own stomach" **"I JUST CAN'T FUCKING COMPETE" **"I cant buy 3 hookers and 40 fucking headsets" **This chubby Jabba the Hutt-looking motherfucker" **"Good job bud we wouldn't have gotten tripled if you weren't slapping my butt cheeks with your fucking DICK!" **"WHY DO I AIM FOR THE DICK!?...and I aim for the asshole apparently" **"This short, pale, chubby kid with a couple freckles on his nose had a giant dick" **"I started folding my dick up like an origami" **"I WILL LAY YOU OUT THROUGH MY OWN ASSHOLE!" **"My dick went in looking like a Lapras and came out looking like an Onix" **"I couldn't shoot a fucking snail if it was dead in front of me" **"Keep your secondary out PUSSY!" **"He was a scrawny fuck and he walked around like a fucking giraffe" **"This motherfucker looks like a hunchback banana-bread muffin" **"THIS GUY IS MAKING ME WANT TO SMASH MY COLLARBONE INTO DUST WITH A FUCKING SLEDGEHAMMER" **"I will strangle your fucking NOODLE of a neck!" **"The kid's a fucking loser, a sausage-tugging, chubby fucking loser" **"Is there a get the FUCK out of my way button?" **"You piece of fucking grain!" **"Now I have the fucking accuracy of some fucking nerds with dicks for fingers!" **"I'm going to get a real job. See you faggots later." **"You're- you're telling me you want me to be angry! I don't wanna die at 35 because my blood pressure causes my arteries to fucking explode. But I'm getting pretty close!" **"Shut the fuck up, Rob. Shut the fuck up, Rob. Look, there it is, there it is. If I "namaste" out of that hole, I'm gonna punch you in the face when you're asleep in your bed. I'm gonna suffocate you with a pillow and say, "Namaste, Rob. Namaste." You can nama-stay asleep forever." **"You guys laugh with me then wonder why I fucking fuck with you. Because your floppy cunt pussies, and I hope you suffer while you sleep!" **"FUCK YOU KENNY!! SHUT UP!! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP BITCH!!" **"GOD DAMN IT, YOU FLAPPY FUCKING CUNT, With your lighting bolt fucking THOR COCK!" **"How do I get a girlfriend?" Get off Twitter, faggot. ***Swooce revealed that he got the idea from watching Youtubers such as I AM WILDCAT and shows like It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. * Kenny and Adam were the only two to know each other before the Crystal Lake training sessions. * Adam's original death was going to have him hit Jason with a wrench, but he is grabbed and his throat was slit on glass. Swooce scrapped it due to the much more brutal neckbreaker. ** His original death was later used for Jerry Devins. * Additionally, Adam was meant to survive by escaping on the boat with Deborah. * Had Adam survived, Kenny would've been the best man at his wedding, and vice-versa. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage Category:Male